i Will Make You Disappear
by FreddieHasBreasts
Summary: Sam plays a cruel trick on Freddie. Will he survive? S


"What's in that box?" Carly asked. Sam was early for once and had gotten to the studio before Freddie. They had planned to do some magic tricks on this week's show, but Sam had said her cousin used to be a gypsy in a carnival and would give them everything they needed for the show.

"It's a magic box my cousin gave me. We can't open it until it's time", Sam said and tightened her arms around the box as if Carly would try to take it from her.

Carly had been nervous in the first place about letting Sam be in charge of the magic tricks. She liked surprises, but you never knew what Sam might do on camera if things weren't planned out.

Suddenly they could hear someone coming up the elevator and Freddie rushed out.

"I'm here! I'm sorry I'm late. I was watching a special on the Technology Channel!"

"Shut up, Fredward, nobody cares!", Sam shouted, "Just point the damn camera at us!"

"But we haven't rehearsed your part with the box!", Carly shrieked nervously.

Sam shook her shoulders to calm her down. "We can't rehearse it anyway. Let's just start the show." Sam quickly turned toward the camera and smiled, "Hello everyone, and welcome to iCarly. On this show, we're going to be doing some magic tricks. The first one is called The Disappearing Boy."

"Oh God, and where are we going to get a boy," Carly asked.

Sam said, "We don't have one, but Fredward is the closest we've got, so I just need you and him to switch places. You get behind the camera Freddie come up here and be my assistant."

Freddie and Carly reluctantly compiled.

Sam lifted up a bottle of thick yellow liquid and said, "First I need you to rub this magic potion on your face. Then just open up this box and I'll make you disappear."

Freddie laughed meanly, "Yeah right. Am I supposed to fit in that little box? You're even stupider than I thought, Sam."

For once Sam didn't get angry at Freddie's taunts. She just squared her jaw and said evenly. "Fifty bucks I can make you disappear."

"That will be the easiest fifty bucks I ever made. You're on!" He grabbed the bottle from Sam's hand, rubbed the yellow liquid on his face and eagerly lifted the lid off the box. Hundreds of huge angry bees swarmed out. Freddie began screaming and ran around the studio, frantically waving his arms. "I'm highly allergic to bees!," he squealed as he tried to hide under a chair.

Sam laughed, "Look at him run like a girl!" she gasped between breaths.

Carly yelled from behind the camera, "Why did you have to do this at the beginning of the show? Now you've ruined the whole thing!"

"Are you kidding me, Carly? This is very entertaining," Sam said incredulously.

By this time, Freddie had been stung several times. His face was very red and his nose was swollen to twice its usual size which only made Sam laugh harder.

"You guys don't seem to understand. I could die here! Somebody go get my mom!." But now his tongue had started to swell and his words came out jumbled.

Sam laughed and imitated his attempts to talk, "Mmmphmmph mmum, get my mommy!" Freddie collapsed on the floor. Sam raced over to him and grabbed his wallet out of his pants pocket. "I won!" she cried as she counted out fifty dollars.

"Technically you didn't make him disappear. You only killed him," Said Carly, who was still filming the whole thing.

Suddenly there was a pounding of footsteps on the stairs and Spencer appeared. He had been watching the show downstairs.

"Fred-o!" he yelled "What have you bitches done to him?"

Carly and Sam watched in stunned silence as Spencer tenderly knelt beside an unconscious Freddie and began to weep.

"I should have told him that I loved him!? he wailed, cradeling Freddie in his arms. He turned angrily toward Carly and Sam. " You girls treated him like garbage, and now look at what you've done!"

Carly zoomed in the camera on Spencer's anguished face. "Sam didn't mean any harm. It was just a joke. That's just her way."  
"Yeah, Spence," Said Sam, her face downcast, "I didn't mean to kill the little nub. I just thought it'd be funny. I'll share the 50 I won if it makes you feel better."

"Nothing is going to make me feel better!" Spencer spat out mockingly, as he swatted away a bee. "I loved Freddie, and now he'll never know! I was glad you didn't love him, Carly. I was glad you treated him like crap, even though it just shows what a stupid little girl you are! But now I wish he'd known I was in love with him!" Spencer cried some more.

Carly panned the camera over to Freddie, whose face was now looking a little more normal. Then, to everyone's surprise, Freddie's eyelids began to flutter. Everyone crowded around him as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Freddie, you're alive!" Spencer exclaimed, and then he looked embarrased, remembering everything he had revealed.

"Yes, and I heard everything," Freddie said, sitting up.

Now Spencer was really worried. Freddie had heard everything and now he'd never come over again. He might even tell his mother, and there was no telling what she might do.

But Freddie didn't seem alarmed or disgusted. He looked right at Spencer. "Now I know who really cares about me." He ran over to Spencer and hugged him. Freddie turned to Sam. "I want my money back! I finally won a bet!" Freddie took the money and he and Spencer ran away together.


End file.
